Friends in Time: Part III
by AK1028
Summary: When Doc is sent to 1885, Trevor and Ali are instructed to go back to 1985 but then find a gravestone that belongs to Doc. Now Trevor and Ali must go to 1885 to save Doc from not only Mad Dog Regan...but himself as well. This is the third story of the "Friends in Time" timeline. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time: Part III**

November 12, 1955

10:04 p.m.

Meanwhile, as the other Trevor and Ali were in the De Lorean, coming down the street, Doc got an idea of how to get back down. Wrapping the wire around the hands of the clock, he slid down the wire. He landed, got to his feet, and struggled to get the wire loose. As Trevor and Ali drove by, they saw what Doc was doing. They breathed, in unison, "Doc..." Trevor and Ali both closed their eyes as the De Lorean got up to 88 MPH. The hook hit the wire as Doc connected the wire.

Lightning hit the tower. There was a flash of blue light and three sonic booms. Doc sat up and saw the flaming trails, knowing that Trevor and Ali had made it back. He ran down the middle of the tracks and shouted in victory. He looked at the clock tower and smiled. Doc goes over to his Packard and Trevor and Ali run over to him. Trevor grabbed Doc and turns him around. He called out, "Doc!" Seeing Trevor and Ali again and soaking wet, Doc shrieks, obviously frightened.

Trevor stated, "Doc, calm down! It's us, Trevor and Ali!" Doc replied, still frightened, "No, it can't be you! I just sent you back to the future!" Ali nodded as she started to catch her breath. She responded, "Yeah, yeah you did Doc. But, we're back. We're back from the future." Doc muttered, "Great Scott" just as he fainted. Trevor and Ali picked him up and drag him into Doc's Packard. They drive off for Doc's mansion where they dragged him back into the house.

* * *

A few hours later, Trevor is sound asleep in one of the chairs, the hover board beneath his feet. Ali is in the other chair, also sound asleep. Doc is passed out on the couch. Suddenly, Doc's television roars to live. The announcer asked the kids on the television, "What time is it, kids?" The kids answered, "Howdy Dowdy Time!" Just hearing that, Doc woke up with a start and mumbled, "Great Scott!" Doc went over to the television, thinking that everything that happened last night was a dream.

And that alone knocked the hoverboard from underneath Trevor's feet in the process. Trevor woke up from that as Doc checked the television. He muttered, "Howdy Dowdy Time?" Doc turned off the television and goes over to his tape recorder. He spoke into the recorder and reported, "Date, Sunday, November 13th, 1955 7:01 a.m. Last night's time travel experiment was apparently a complete success. Lightning struck the clock tower at precisely 10:04 p.m.

"And that sent the necessary 1.21 jig watts into the time vehicle, which vanished in a brilliant flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind. I therefore assumed that Trevor, Ali, and the time vehicle were transported forward through time into the year 1985. After that..." Doc rubbed his head, trying to remember what had happened. His memory was a bit fuzzy, but he did think that Trevor and Ali were back in the future of 1985, safe and sound with their friends and family.

He muttered, "After that...I can't recall what happened. I don't even remember how I got home! Perhaps the jig watt discharge coupled with the temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle caused a disruption of my own brain waves resulting in a condition of temporary amnesia. Indeed I now recall the moments after the time vehicle disappeared...into the future...I saw a vision of Trevor and Ali saying, _"We've come back from the future." _But, that can't be possible..."

By this time, Trevor had gotten Ali up and he was near Doc. He asked, "Hey, Doc?" Doc turns around, sees Trevor, screams, trips over the hoverboard and leans up against the organ. Ali went over to Doc and stated, "Doc, calm down. It's us, Trevor and Ali!" Doc played a few notes on the organ not knowing it and replied, "No, it can't be you two! I sent you both back to the future!" Trevor responded, "We know that Doc but we told you last night that we came back from the future!

"Don't you remember? You fainted and we brought you home!" Doc retreated to the bathroom saying, "It doesn't make sense how you two are here!" Doc closed the door on the, completely in shock. Trevor pounded on the door and explained, "Doc, yes it does! You see; Ali, you-that is you from 1985, and I had to come back here to get a future book back from Biff. Then, you-that is you from 1985-were in the De Lorean and you were sent to 1885!" Doc repeated, "1885?!"

Doc then opened the bathroom door and stare at them both. He stated, "It's a very interesting story, you two but there is something that doesn't quite make sense. If the me of the future is now in the past, how could you two possibly know about it?" Ali answered, looking into Doc's eyes, "That's simple, Doc. You sent us a letter."

* * *

A few hours later; Doc, Trevor, and Ali headed over to Doc's garage. Doc took the letter and read aloud, "_'Dear Trevor and Ali, if my calculations are correct, you should receive this letter right after you two saw the De Lorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily these past few months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that struck the De Lorean caused a jig watt overload which scrambled the time circuits._

"'Activated_ the flux capacitor and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again.'_" Doc turned to his two time traveling friends and asked, "It actually flew?" Trevor nodded and replied, "Well, yeah. You had a hover conversion done when you were in the early twenty-first century." Ali added, "It was pretty cool." Doc muttered, smiling himself, "Incredible!"

Doc continued to read out loud, "_'I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adept at shoeing horses and fixing wagons!'_" Doc stopped reading and commented, "1885! Imagine I actually end up as a blacksmith in the Old West!" Trevor smiled and asked, "Pretty heavy, huh?"

Ali also asked, "Must be the ideal retirement for you, huh Doc?" Doc nodded and answered, "Indeed!" Doc continued to read aloud, "_'I have buried the De Lorean in the Delgado mine adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully it will remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repairinstructions. My 1955 counterpart should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to the future. _

"_'Once you have returned to 1985, destroy the time machine._'" Doc stopped reading again and looks at Trevor and Ali, confused. He asked, concerned, "Destroy it?" Trevor stated, sighing, "It's a long story Doc." Ali added, "But, the short version of it is that you've found out that it causes too many paradox situations." Doc muttered, "Interesting." Doc read aloud, "_'Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to come back here to get me. _

"_'I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. And please take care of Einstein for me.'_" Doc perked up and asked, "Einstein?" Trevor answered, "He's your dog, Doc." Ali added, "Einstein is what you call your dog in 1985." Doc shook his head at this and continued to read aloud, "_'And so Trevor and Ali, I wish you both God speed. _

"_'You both have been good, kind, and caring friends to me and I will treasure all of our times together and think upon you both with warm feelings and a special place in my heart. Take care of each other and I hope you both have a great future together. Your friend in time, Doctor 'Doc' Emmet L. Brown. September 1, 1885.'_" Doc has a tear in his eyes as he stopped reading. He commented, "I never knew I could anything so touching." Trevor mumbled, touched, "We know, Doc."

Ali also mumbled, touched, "Yeah, it's beautiful." Just then, Copernicus whines. Doc stated to his pup, "Oh, it's alright Copernicus. Everything will be okay." Trevor sighed and replied, "I'm so sorry, Doc. It's my entire fault that you're stuck back there. I should've never let Biff get to me." Ali went over to him and said, smiling, "Stop beating yourself up, Trevor. At least we know Doc's okay and happy. Isn't that enough?"

Doc added, "Besides, there are worse places to be than the Old West. I could've ended up in the Dark Ages but they probably would burn me at the stake for having a weird hairdresser." Doc checked the map and stated to Trevor and Ali, "Now, according to this map the De Lorean is sealed off in a side tunnel. We may have to blast." Trevor and Ali both nodded at this, more than ready to find the De Lorean.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of the first chapter of the last part of this trilogy!_

_Timmy: And if you understand that, more power to you!_

_Doc: Well, today is Amie's father's birthday!_

_Trixie: Happy birthday to Ricky Kuhn, who is 55 years old today!_

_Clara: And addition to this being his birthday, today is the home gamer opener for the Buffalo Sabres!_

_Wanda: That's right, Clara! The Buffalo Sabres play the Philadelphia Flyers at 12:30 p.m.!_

_Marty: And we will report on all scores on here, on Am's profile here on fanfiction, Facebook, and Twitter!_

_Cosmo: Will the Buffalo Sabres make it to the top? We have 48 games to find out!_

_Annie: Again, Cosmo sounded smart! *has a surprised face*_

_Poof: I know, its weird!_

_Jules: Sure is!_

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

November 15, 1955

4:35 p.m.

That very next day; Doc, Trevor, and Ali were at Boot Hill Cemetery. Doc blasts open the entrance to the mine. Trevor commented, "I think you woke up the dead with that blast." Ali added, "I know I'm wake now." Doc turned to them and gives them a camera. He instructed, "Take this camera. I want to document everything!" Trevor gave the camera to Ali and stated, "You take better pictures than I do." Ali replied, "Oh, yeah. You keep cutting off heads and shooting feet."

* * *

A few minutes later; the three some (and Copernicus) were in the mine, looking for the De Lorean. Doc stated, "You know, once I tried to get to the center of the Earth after reading a book by Jules Verne, my favorite author. That's when I realized I wanted to my life to involve science." Ali shook her head and replied, "Not me, writing is more my passion." Trevor added, "As for me, I want to be a rock star or a top music agent. As long as it involves music, I'll be involved."

That's when Trevor saw Doc's initials on the cave wall and said, "Whoa, here it is Doc!" Doc turns and saw the initials on the cave wall. He gasped and commented, "My initials! Just like in _'The Journey to the Center of the Earth'_!" Ali pointed the camera at the wall and took a picture of the wall. With that, the three of them started to dig. A few hours later, they punched through and got to the De Lorean. Doc marveled, "There it is. It's been here for seventy years, undisturbed. Amazing."

Ali took a picture of the De Lorean as they went over to it and started to get work. Trevor took out the instructions and started to read aloud, "_'As you can see, the lightning bolt fried the time circuit microchip. The attach schema…'_" Doc assisted, "Schematics." Trevor smiled and picks up where he left off. He read aloud, "_'will show you the appropriate parts to find a replacement unit.'_" Ali mumbled, "Imagine that little chip caused so much trouble."

Doc examined the chip and replied, "No wonder this unit failed. It says made in Japan." Trevor perked up at this and asked, "What are you talking about, Doc?" Ali explained, "Japan makes the best stuff." Trevor nodded in agreement with Ali's statement as Doc seemed very amazed at this fact that they just gave him. Doc mumbled, "Unbelievable."

* * *

Several hours later; Doc, Trevor, and Ali got the De Lorean out of the mine and see that it is late in the evening. Doc commented, "I wonder since I've spent significant amount of time in 1885 I wonder if I've made the history books. I wonder…could I go to the library and look myself up?" Trevor looked unsure as he stated, "I don't know about that, Doc." Ali added, "Yeah, you're the one who is always saying that one man shouldn't know too much of their own destinies."

Doc sighed, knowing that they were right and replied, "You're right about that, Ali. I know too much already." Doc then turned towards the cemetery and hollered, "Copernicus, come on boy." When Copernicus doesn't come, Trevor turned to Doc and said, "We'll get him, Doc. Copernicus, let's go." Trevor and Ali approached the dog, who was by a gravestone. Ali saw him first. She grabbed the dog and took a glance at the gravestone. She said to Copernicus, "Let's go home."

She got up and started to leave until she realized something and turned back to the gravestone. When she got a good look at it, she screamed, "Doc, Trevor! Come here, quick!" Trevor and Doc both heard her and ran over. Trevor and Doc saw that she was white as a ghost. Doc asked, concerned, "Ali, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ali answered, "You're not far off, Doc. Take a look." Doc obeyed and looked at the gravestone as did Trevor.

Both of them gasped as Doc breathed, "Great Scott!" Trevor mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy!" Ali stated, looking at the gravestone, "Listen to this: _'Died September 7, 1885'_. That's one week after you wrote the letter!" Doc grabbed his chest in pure shock as Ali read the inscription, "_'Erected in loving memory by his beloved Clara'_." Ali got off of the ground and asked, "Who the hell is Clara?" Doc cried out, "Ali, don't stand there!" Ali looked down and saw that she was standing on the grave.

She shouted as she stood back and pointed her camera at it. She took a picture as Doc read the other inscription, "_'Shot in the back by Buford Regan over a matter of eighty dollars'_." Doc freaks out and asked, "What kind of a future do you call that?" Trevor mumbled, "Not a good one, that's for sure."

* * *

November 15, 1955

9:00 p.m.

Doc, Trevor, and Ali left the cemetery and headed towards the library to try and get some answers. When they arrived, Ali got a book open and Trevor read aloud, "Buford Regan was a notorious gunman whose short temper and a tendency to drool earned him the nickname _'Mad Dog'_. He was quick on the trigger and bragged that he had killed 12 men, not including Indians or Chinamen." Ali gulped and responded, "Thank God I'm not related to any Indians or Chinamen."

Doc gulped too and asked, "Does it mention me? Am I one of the twelve?" Trevor gulped a little now too as he read the rest aloud, "However, this claim cannot be substantiated since precise records were not kept after Regan shot a newspaper editor after printing an unfavorable story about him in 1884." He added, "That's why we can't find anything." Doc brought over a history book and pointed to a picture of a guy who looked like Trevor.

Doc asked, "Look at this…Quentin family. You're relatives?" Trevor nodded and answered, "My great-grandfather's name was named Steven." Ali looked over his shoulder, saw the picture, and blushed. Ali responded, "He's a good looking guy. I think I now know where you get your good looks from." Trevor blushed now and Doc asked Ali, "What about you, Ali? Do you have any relatives back there?" Ali answered, "Actually, we were known as the Thompson back then."

She added, "My great-grandmother was named Jeanne." Trevor found the picture of the Thompson clan and saw a lady who looked me and responded, "She's a good looking lady." Ali blushed and turned to Doc and asked, "What about you Doc? Did you have any relatives back then?" Doc shook his head and responded, "No, the Browns came to America in 1908, and then they were the Von Brauns." Just then, Ali found a picture of Doc in front of a new clock.

The date read, _'September 5, 1885'_. Ali's eyes widened at this. Ali stated, "Uh, guys. I've found something. Check this out." Doc and Trevor both looked at the picture and Doc exclaimed, "Great Scott! It's me! Then it is true. It is me who goes back there and gets shot." Trevor and Ali exchanged nods and Trevor responded, defiantly, "It's not going to happen, Doc. Once you put new tires on the De Lorean, Ali and I are going to go 1885 and we're going to bring you home."

Doc shot Trevor a look and Ali added, "And there is nothing you can say or do that is going to change our minds." Doc sighed and responded, "Just be careful, you two." Ali answered, "We're always careful, Doc."

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 2!_

_Timmy: And today is Amie's father's birthday._

_Doc: Happy birthday to him._

_Trixie: And he got a sweet birthday gift!_

_Clara: Yes, Amie and him went to the hockey game today._

_Wanda: The Buffalo Sabres played against the Philadelphia Flyers today._

_Marty: The Sabres won, 5-2._

_Cosmo: Yay, that means we're gonna go all of the way!_

_Annie: Cosmo, you idiot! It's too early to tell!_

_Poof: Well, its one down and 47 to go!_

_Jules: Right you are, Poof!_

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

November 17, 1955

8:00 a.m.

The very next day; Doc, Trevor, and Ali were at the drive-in at Doc was checking the tires. Trevor and Ali were changing into Western clothes separately. Ali came out, wearing an old fashioned purple dress and a purple bonnet. Doc stared at her and asked, "Where did you get that dress from, Ali?" Ali shrugged and answered, "To be honest with you, Doc but this dress was in the De Lorean's front. It was just begging to worn." Doc smiled.

He yelled towards where Trevor was changing, "Do the clothes fit, Trevor?" Trevor yelled back, "Yeah but the boots are kind of tight. I don't know. Do you think this will work?" Doc yelled, "Of course, haven't you ever seen a Western?" Trevor emerged. He was dressed in a ridiculous pink outfit probably used in early un-authentic Westerns. Trevor replied, "Yeah, but Clint Eastwood never wore anything like this." Doc asked, "Clint who?" Ali giggled at Doc and at Trevor.

She responded, mostly to Trevor, "Damn straight. He would've been made fun of and tortured by being tickled underneath his feet." Trevor blushed feverishly as he asked, "A-Ali is that you? Wow, you're gorgeous." It was Ali's turn to blush and Doc ignored them by saying, "Trevor, you have to wear the boots. You can't wear Nike's in 1885. You could get killed! You shouldn't even be wearing them in 1955." Trevor was carrying his boots.

He responded, "I'll put them on once we get there, I promise." Doc went down the list of items, "Okay, I think we're about ready. I put gas in the tank, your future clothes are packed, just in case fresh batteries for your walkie-talkies. Oh, and what about that floating device?" Trevor answered, "Hover board." He put the hover board into the De Lorean and Ali stated, "You know Doc, it's going to be a hell of a walk back to Hill Valley." Doc shrugged.

He responded, "It's still the safest plan. After all, we can't risk sending you two back to a populated area, or to a spot that's geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some trees that once existed in the past. This is all completely open country! So you'll have plenty of run-out space when you arrive. Remember where you're going there are no roads. There's a small cave over there which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle. Well, the new time circuits are warmed up!"

Doc flicked the time circuits on and added, "I wrote the letter on September 1st, so we'll send you back the very next day. September 2nd, that's a Wednesday. September 2nd, 1885, 8 a.m. I get shot on Monday the 7th, so you have 5 days to locate me. According to my letter I'm a blacksmith, so I probably have a shop somewhere." Doc directed, "All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly towards that screen accelerating at 88 miles per hour."

Ali gestured towards the mural and stated, "Wait a minute, Doc. If we drive straight towards the screen, we'll crash into those Indians." Doc explained, "You're not thinking fourth dimensionally, Ali! You'll instantly be transported to 1885, and those Indians won't even be there." Trevor looked at the mural and said his voice sounding like he wasn't too sure, "Right." Doc smiled and put his hands on both of their shoulders.

He added, "Well, good luck, for all of our sakes. See you in the future." Trevor corrected him, "You mean the past." Doc smiled and said, "Exactly!" Trevor and I went in the De Lorean. Trevor backed up and put the De Lorean into gear. Trevor and Ali muttered, in unison, "Hi ho silver." Doc shot off his gun and Trevor and Ali drove off towards the mural. Three loud sonic booms and a flash of blue light took them to 1885.

* * *

September 2, 1885

8:00 a.m.

As soon as Trevor and Ali arrived in 1885, they were face-to-face with Indians. Both Trevor and Ali screamed as Trevor backed up to turn around. Trevor raced away from them as fast as he could, eventually causing the De Lorean to fly off a ledge. Out of Ali's mirror, she saw a cave. "The cave," she told Trevor. Trevor backed the De Lorean into the cave and they hid in the De Lorean until the Indians were gone. Trevor and Ali got out of the De Lorean.

Trevor and Ali looked over the ridge where they came from and saw the Calvary coming right towards them. "It's the Calvary," Trevor yelled. Ali gasped as they ducked back into the cave and saw the Calvary ride right past. Trevor peeked out and saw that there was no incoming danger. He told Ali, "It's safe now." Ali breathed a sigh of relief as Trevor checked over the De Lorean, taking an arrow out of it. Ali then heard a strange noise that sounded like running water.

She asked, "Do you hear that?" Trevor nodded as leaned down and cursed, "Damn, we rip the fuel line." Ali mumbled, "Terrific." Just then, the two of them heard a roar as they turned, they saw a bear. Both Trevor and Ali screamed at the top of their lungs and ran out of the cave, while Trevor threw his boots at the bear. The bear got distracted by the boots and before Trevor could stop himself, he went over a giant ravine.

Trevor hit his head on a fence as Ali slowly went down and saw a man slapping Trevor's face to see if he would wake. The man screamed, in an Scottish accent, "Maggie! Fetch some water! We've got a hurt man out here!" Ali thought,_ 'Oh no, Trevor...please be okay.'_

* * *

September 2, 1885

6:00 p.m.

Several hours later, Trevor woke up and saw someone in the darkness that looked Lacey. Trevor asked, groggily, "Mom? Mom, is that you?" The lady responded, in a Scottish accent, "There, there. You've been asleep for the past six hours." Trevor mumbled, "I had a horrible nightmare. Ali and I were in a Western, being chased by Indians, the Calvary, and a bear." The woman responded, "Well, you're safe and sound now at the Quentin farm."

Trevor opened his eyes with a start and blurted out, "Quentin farm?" With that, Trevor got up, the lights went on, and there was a woman who could easily pass for a twin of Lacey. Trevor stammered, "You're….you're…my….Who are you?" She introduced herself, "The name is Quentin. Maggie Quentin." Trevor stammered, "Q-Quentin? M-Maggie?" She asked, "And that's Mrs. Quentin and don't you be forgetting the Mrs. And what might your name be?" Trevor started to answer, "Well, it's Q…"

That's when Trevor looked at his clothes and corrected, "Eastwood? Clint Eastwood." Maggie reported, "You've hit your head, Mr. Eastwood. None to serious but you're lucky Seamus found you and that Samantha was with you." Trevor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Seamus?" Maggie responded, "My husband." Just then, they heard a baby crying and she added, "Now, if you'll excuse me Mr. Eastwood while I attend to Steven." She went out and Ali came in, immediately hugging Trevor.

Trevor returned it as Ali whispered, "I'm so glad that you're okay, Trevor." I smiled at her and rubbed her back. Trevor whispered, "You better address me as Clint Eastwood, Ali." She pulled away and stated, "I can't see you as an actor, Trevor." Trevor snickered at that and asked, "What's your alias, Ali?" She answered her voice near a whisper, "Samantha Peters, your girlfriend." Trevor smiled as they walked out of the bedroom where they saw Maggie taking care of a baby boy.

Trevor asked, "That's Steven?" She nodded and answered, "Yes, the first Quentin to be born in America." She turned to the baby and sweetly told him, "There, there Steven this is just Mr. Eastwood and Miss Peters visiting." The baby stopped crying and stared at Trevor lovely. Maggie was surprised by this and she added, "He surely likes you Mr. Eastwood." Just then, a man who looked like Trevor came in. He was caring a dead dear. He said, "Maggie, I've got supper."

* * *

A few minutes later; Trevor, Seamus, Ali, and Maggie all sat down to eat and Seamus asked, "I'm not the one who goes prying into another man's private affairs but how did you two come to be with us here without a horse, or boots, or a hat?" Ali answered, "Well, a snake spooked our horses…" Trevor added, "A bear took my boots and I just forgot my hat." Maggie perked up and asked, "How could you forget a thing like your hat?" Ali smirked at that.

She answered, "That's simple, Mrs. Quentin. Clint is the rash kind. He runs first and thinks later." Trevor shot her a look and Seamus responded, "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll help you find your blacksmith friend. You can stay the night in the barn. And tomorrow, I'll take you as far as the railroad tracks...you can follow them straight on in into town. I'll even give you a hat." Just then, Maggie slammed down a plate and crossed herself showing she was Catholic.

Just then, Seamus picked up his son and brought him over to the table and added, "I'm pretty sure that you two will find the barn comfortable. I never had any complaints from the pigs." Maggie came over to her husband and said, "Seamus, a word." He nodded and responded, "Sure." He gave Steven to Trevor and asked, "Could you hold him for a moment?" Trevor took Steven into his arms and the two of them stepped out of the room. Ali came over to Trevor and smiled at the sight.

* * *

As Trevor and Ali cooed over Steven, Seamus and Maggie were having a conversation about Seamus taking them in. "You sure you're not after bringing a curse on this house, taking them in like that. They are such a strange young man and woman," Maggie pointed out. "Aye, but I've just got a feeling about them Maggie. It's the right thing to do. It's important. Look how the baby takes to Clint. Little Will never takes to strangers. It's almost as if...he is connected to us," Seamus objected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor whispered to the baby, "So you're my great-grandfather…first Quentin born in America." That's when Trevor felt something cold and looked down in his lap. Trevor saw that Steven peed on me. Ali giggled and added, "And he peed on you." Trevor shot her a look and whispered, "Ali, if we ever do get married, this job is all yours." Ali smiled and whispered, "Fine by me as long you take out the garbage. I hate doing it."

Trevor smiled at her. She smiled back and asked, whispering, "What?" Trevor whispered, "You know, you are one-of-a-kind, Ali." She whispered, "That I am, Trevor. That I am."

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter three!_

_Timmy: And on Wednesday, Amie will be returning to college._

_Doc: Class 1, SPE 315. That's a Public Speaking class._

_Trixie: That's from 10:20 a.m. to 11:20 a.m._

_Clara: Class 2, COM 150. That's a Media Promotion class._

_Wanda: That's from 11:30 a.m. to 12:30 p.m._

_Marty: And then class 3, MAT 114. That's a Intermediate Algebra class._

_Poof: And that's from 2:50 p.m. to 3:50 p.m._

_Annie: Wow, not a bad schedule._

_Cosmo: Considering that it is a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday classes._

_Jules: Oh well, you live and you learn._

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

September 3, 1885

8:45 a.m.

The very next day, Trevor and Ali were walking on the train tracks towards Hill Valley. Trevor pulled on his collar, sweating. Ali turned to his and asked, "What's wrong, Trevor?" Trevor answered, sheepishly, "I'm chafing." Ali shot him a disgusted look and stated, "That's a bit too much information, Trevor. You could just have told me that is none of my business." Trevor perked up that she was joking and asked, "Sorry Ali but are you okay? Are you scared?" Ali nodded, shaking.

She answered, "Terrified. I'm worried about Doc. I hope we find him before Buford Regan does." Trevor took Ali's hand into his and stated, "We will. Don't worry." Ali smiled at Trevor and we got to the train station. Trevor let go of her hand and whistled at the sight. Both of them walked into town and started to look around as they entered the archway. Neither of them couldn't believe their eyes, it was as if they were in a western. There were wagons and horses everywhere.

Everyone was wearing old fashioned clothing. There were stores everywhere and a butcher shop. There was a paper that was rolling the street. It read _'New clock tower'_ with a picture of the broken clock tower from the future. Ali mumbled, "Wow, this is heavy!" Trevor nodded in agreement. Just then a wagon started to come at Trevor. He jumped out of the way and landed feet first into manure. Ali laughed. Trevor shot her a look and stated, "This is not funny!" She replied, "It is to me."

* * *

When Trevor and Ali saw a saloon, they entered, in hopes to find Doc. "Take a look at what just breezed in the door," an old man said. "Why I didn't know the circus was in town," another old man laughed. "Looks like he got that shirt off a dead Chinese," another old man said. "I was talking about that pretty thing," the first old man explained. "She is mighty pretty," another one agreed. "I know someone that will definitely take a liking to her," one of the old men laughed. Trevor looked at Ali and she was disturbed as she mumbled, "God, why do I always get hit on by weird guys and assholes?" Trevor joked, "Does that count me?"

She smiled and answered, "No, it doesn't." Trevor and Ali then walked over to the bartender who asked, "What will be, strangers?" Ali shook her head and answered, "Nothing for me." Trevor stammered, "I'll have, uh, ice water." The old men laughed and the bartender shot Trevor a look. He responded, "Water? You want water, you better go dunk your head in the horse trawl back there. In here we pour whiskey." With that, the bartender poured Trevor a small glass of whiskey. Steam came up from the drink as both Trevor and Ali exchanged _'you have got to be kidding me'_ looks.

That's when Trevor decided to ask, "Uh, excuse me. We're looking for the black smith." Before the bartender could answer, a gruff voice yelled, "Hey, Quentin and Thompson! I thought I told you not to ever come in here again!" Both Trevor and Ali spun around and saw Buford _'Mad Dog'_ Regan. Mad Dog responded, "Hey, you aren't Seamus Quentin and Diane Thompson. You look like them though especially with the hat." Trevor looked up at his hat and took it off.

Buford asked, "Who the hell are you?" Trevor answered, "Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." Ali added, "Samantha Peters." Mad Dog stared at Trevor and responded, "What kind of stupid name is that?" One of the gang members pointed at his shoes and said, "Take a look at them moccasins. What kind of skins are them? What's that writing mean...Neekay...what is that, some sort of Injun talk or something?" Ali whispered, "Doc told you to wear the boots." Mad Dog stared at Ali.

He commented, "You're a pretty one." Ali was disgusted again as she mumbled, "Why me?" Buford asked, "How would you like to be my gal?" Ali rolled her eyes and answered, "I rather take a long walk off a short railroad bridge. Besides, I'm with Clint." Buford snarled at her, making Ali grab onto Trevor in fear. Trevor held her as a reflex. However, the gang members including Mad Dog gathered around the counter. The bartender began to pour a drink, but Mad Dog stopped him with his gun.

"Bartender...I'm looking for that no good cheating blacksmith. You have seen him," he asked gruffly. "No, sir, Mr. Regan, I have not," He stammered shaking in his boots. Trevor perked up and stated, "Regan? You're Mad Dog Regan!" Just then, everyone hid and Ali shook her head and whispered, "I don't think you should've said that." Mad Dog yelled, "Mad Dog? I hate that name. I hate it, you hear? Nobody calls me Mad Dog…especially not some, duded-up, egg sucking, gutter trash!"

Buford pointed his gun at Trevor's feet and shot. Ali screamed as Trevor jumped the bullet narrowly missed Trevor's feet and he did it yet again. Mad Dog directed, "Dance!" He fired four more shots. Ali watched as Trevor jumped, freaking out. Ali watched helplessly watched Trevor dodge the shots and started to dance the moonwalk. Trevor stepped on a board, throwing a pot into the air and it landed on Mad Dog. It spilt out some pee.

Mad Dog pointed his gun at Trevor and Ali but it was out of bullets. One of the old men said, "You two better beat it while you can." Trevor and Ali took his advice as they swung on the chandelier and got out of the saloon. Trevor took Ali's hand and they ran together, hand-in-hand. The gang was behind the two teens and they heard the constant sound of hoof beats directly behind them. When Mad Dog Regan caught up to them, Trevor turned to Ali.

He stated, "Ali, if we don't make it out of this. I just want you to know…." Ali finished his sentence as the lasso went around both of their necks, "I love you too, Trevor." Both Trevor and Ali tried to get it off but was no use. Mad Dog tied the rope to a hook and lifted them up into the air. Trevor and Ali struggled to get free and just then; shots rang out, shooting through the rope, making Trevor and Ali fall to the ground. Trevor and Ali weakly got up and saw a familiar figure in the distance.

It was Doc! Doc yelled, "It'll shoot the fleas off a dogs back at 500 yards, Regan, and it's pointed straight at your head!" Mad Dog motioned his goons to lower their weapons and Doc did too. Regan yelled bluntly, "You owe me money, blacksmith." Doc yelled back, "How do you figure?" Regan explained, "My horse threw his shoe. Seeing you was the one who done the shoeing, I figures you was responsible." Doc stated, "Well, since you never paid me for the job, I say that makes us even!"

Regan yelled, "Wrong! See I was on my horse when he threw his shoe and I got thrown off." Doc's attention trailed off of Regan and it went towards two people he thought he would never see again: Trevor and Ali. Doc thought, _'What in the world? Why are they here? I told them to go straight back to 1985 and not to come for me!'_ Doc's attention went back to Regan as Regan said, "And that just caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Redeye.

"So the way I figure, blacksmith, you owe me five dollars for the whiskey, and seventy-five dollars for the horse." Trevor and Ali coughed something in unison. Doc offered to Regan, "Look, if your horse threw his shoe, bring him back and I'll re-shoe him!" Regan admitted, "I shot that horse!" Doc rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, that's your problem!" Regan shook his head and threatened, "Wrong! That's yours. So from now on, you better be looking behind you when you walk.

"Because one day you going to get a bullet in your back. Let's go!" They all left and soon the street was quiet. Trevor and Ali got the ropes off of their necks and said in unison, "Doc!" I shook my head at them and said, "Trevor, Ali. I told you not to come back here but to go directly to 1985." Trevor nodded and responded, "We know Doc." Ali added, "But, we had to come." Doc dropped his act and a tear rolled down his face.

Doc had to admit that these two meant the world to him and these eight months without them made Doc realize that. Doc put his hands on their shoulders and responded, "But, it's good to see you two." With that, the three of them hugged as Doc pulled away from them. Doc then got a good look at Trevor. Doc directed, "Trevor, you're going to have to do something about those clothes. You're going to get shot at for wearing that."

Trevor clutched his neck and responded, "Or hanged." Doc shook his head and asked, "What idiot dressed you in that outfit? At least Ali has some taste." Ali smiled and answered, "I hate to break it to you, Doc but you dressed him in that outfit. I would never dress my boyfriend in that. I can tell you that now." Doc laughed as did Trevor. With that; Doc, Trevor, and Ali walked back to Doc's shop.

* * *

There, Trevor and Ali got cleaned up. As Ali was out, Doc gave Trevor a real Western outfit. He changed into it and Ali came back. Just when Doc was going to ask them why they came, Ali gave Doc a photograph of a tombstone. She stated, "This is the reason we came, Doc." Doc looked at the photograph with a magnifying glass and read it aloud, "Shot in the back by Buford Regan over a matter of eighty dollars! September 7! That's this Monday! Now, I wished I paid him off!"

Doc then got a good look at the next inscription and asked, "And who is Clara? I don't know any Clara's!" Trevor smirked and answered, "Well, I figured that she was your girlfriend." Doc shot Trevor a look and Ali added, "Or a friend. That's a possibility too." Doc explained, "Ali has a point, Trevor. Besides the possibility of me falling in love is preposterous! My involvement in such a social relationship, here in 1885, the result is a disruption of the space-time continuum.

"As a scientist, I can never take that risk, certainly not after we've already been through." Ali smiled and teased, "Although, there is nothing wrong with having a girlfriend, Doc." Just before Doc could scold her, he heard the mayor calling him, "Emmet! Are you in?" Doc went over to the door as the mayor came in and asked, "Excuse me Emmet. You remember last week at the town meeting when you volunteered to meet the new school teacher at the station after she came in?"

Doc nodded and answered, "Oh, yes quite so." He smiled and stated, "Well, we just got word that she's coming in town tomorrow. Here are all the details for you and thanks for your help." Doc smiled and responded, "Anytime, Hubert!" Hubert turned to leave; he turned back around and added, "Oh, her name is Clayton. Clara Clayton." Doc froze as Hubert left and Trevor came over. He smirked and joked, "Well, Doc. Now we know who Clara is."

Doc responded, "Trevor, its impossible…the idea that I could fall in love at first sight…its romantic nonsense. There's no scientific rationale to that." Trevor smiled and responded, his eyes on Ali, "C'mon, Doc, it's not science. You meet the right girl, it just hits you; it's like lightning." Ali blushed at his sincerity and then realized something. She stated, "I just remembered that we have to go get the De Lorean before it is discovered."

Doc perked up and responded, "Right you are, Ali. As for Miss Clayton, she needs to find other transportation. If I never meet the woman, there's no possibility of a romantic infatuation, right?" Trevor replied, "You're the doc, Doc. Oh Doc, we tore a hole in the gas tank. We'll have to patch it up and get gas." Doc froze and asked, with fright, "You mean we're out of gas?" Ali rubbed her eyes and answered, "Big time." Trevor shot her a look.

He asked, "Do you two know something I don't? I mean, we do have Mr. Fusion, right?" Doc explained, "Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the flux capacitor. But the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline; it always has. There's not going to be a gas station around here until sometime in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't get the De Lorean up to 88 miles per hour." Ali nodded as Trevor's face fell now as he asked, softly, "So what do we do?"

* * *

The next thing they knew; Doc, Trevor, and Ali were in the middle of nowhere having horses pulling the De Lorean. Trevor and Doc were on top of the De Lorean and Ali was on a horse. Trevor checked the speed and yelled, "24!" Doc explained, "It's no use, Trevor. Even the fastest horse in the world can only run 35, 40 MPH." Ali yelled, "So what do we do, Doc?" Doc answered, "We'll figure that out when we get back to the store!" With that, the three of them rode back to the store.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that is the end of chapter 4!_

_Timmy: Wow, things are getting heavy!_

_Doc: Timmy, that's Marty and Annie's line!_

_Trixie: And now Trevor and Ali's line..._

_Clara: Apparently._

_Wanda: Well, this story is getting long and good!_

_Marty: I happen to agree, Wanda!_

_Cosmo: *sees Philip* Philip! *picks it up*I missed you, girl!_

_Annie: Philip...? A girl...?_

_Poof: Yes, it is..._

_Jules: Wrap it up, guys!_

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

September 4, 1885

10:45 a.m.

The very next day, Trevor was in the driver's seat of the De Lorean while Ali was watching as Doc poured purple liquid into the front of the car. Trevor was trying desperately to start the De Lorean. Trevor told Doc, "Bartender said that's the strongest stuff they got." Ali got a whiff of it, plugged her nose, and joked, "I'll say." Doc urged, "Try it, Trevor." Trevor tried to start it. But instead of the engine a bubbling noise came from the back of the car.

There was a loud boom and a metal piece of the car came flying out. Doc groaned, "It blew the fuel injection manifold. Strong stuff all right. It'll take me a month to rebuild it." Ali moaned and pointed out the oblivious, "A month? Doc, you're going to get shot on Monday!" Doc started to think aloud, "I know, Ali! I know! I wish...wait. I've got it! We can roll it down a steep hill...no, we'd never find a smooth enough surface. Unless...of course...ice.

"We can wait until winter...when the lake freezes over…" Trevor pointed out, "Winter! Doc, Monday! It's three days away!" Doc stopped for a second and responded, "Okay, let's think this through logically. We know it can't run on its own power, and we know we can't pull it. But, if we can figure out a way to push it up to 88 MPH...huh?" Just then; Doc heard a whistle in the distance and when he heard that, an idea started to form in his head.

* * *

That afternoon; Doc, Trevor, and Ali went to the train station. Doc went over to the engineer and the engineer repeated, "How fast can it go? Why, I've powered her up to 55 myself. I hear that fearless Frank Fargo got one of these up to near 70 out past Verde Junction." Doc asked, "Can it be possible to get it up to 90?" The engineer shot him a look and questioned, "90? Tarnations, why would anyone would be in such a hurry?" Doc explained, lying threw his teeth, "Well, it's just a bet he and I have going. Theoretically, could it be done?" The engineer replied, "Well, I suppose if you had a straight stretch of track with a long level grade...

"And you weren't hauling no cars behind you...and if you could get the fire hot enough...I mean hotter than the blazes of hell and Tarnations...well yes, you might be able get her up that fast." Doc asked, "Tell me, when does the next train comes through here?" The engineer answered, "Monday morning at 8 o'clock." Doc, Trevor, and Ali went over to a map as Doc explained, "This spur runs off the main line 3 miles down to Clayton Ravine.

"There's a long stretch of track that will still exist in 1985. This is where we'll push the De Lorean with the locomotive. Funny, this map calls Clayton ravine Shonash Ravine….must be an old Indian name for it. It's perfect. Nice long run that goes clear across the bridge over the ravine, you know, over near that Hilldale housing development." Trevor pointed to the map and responded, "Right Doc but according this map…." Ali finished his sentence, "There is no bridge."

* * *

A few minutes later; Doc, Trevor, and Ali were out at the ravine and Trevor pointed out, "Well, Doc. We can scratch that idea." Ali added, "There is no way we can wait a year and a half for this thing to be finished!" Doc smiled and explained, "It's perfect, you two! You're just not thinking forth dimensionally!" Trevor muttered, "Yeah, we have a real problem with that." Doc explained, "Don't you see? The bridge will exist in 1985. It's safe and still in use.

"Therefore, as long as we get the De Lorean up to 88 miles per hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed. We'll have track under us, and coast safely across the ravine!" Ali questioned, "What about the locomotive?" Doc regretfully answered, "It will be a spectacular wreck. Too bad no one will be around to see it." With that, the three of them mounted their horses and then they heard a female voice screaming for help.

Doc turned to see that a young woman was on a runaway wagon. He yelled, "Great Scott!" Doc rode off in a shot with Trevor and Ali right behind. Doc caught up to the horse and buggy. He yelled at the woman, "Jump!" She jumped off the wagon and into Doc's arms. The wagon fell over the ravine. "Oh, thank you, sir, you saved my…" she started as she lifted her hat. She paused as she looked into Doc's eyes. "...life." she finished dreamily. "Emmet Brown, at your service, Miss…" Doc said sweetly.

"Um...um...Clayton… Clara Clayton." she answered as if she were in a daze. Doc looked at her and repeated, in a love daze, "Clara. What a beautiful name." Ali took out the picture of the tombstone as she and Trevor exchanged horrified looks. Trevor asked, "Do we have a plan?" Ali answered, "Nope." Doc came back over to them and introduced, "Clara, these are my friends and assistants, Clint Eastwood and his girlfriend, Samantha Peters."

Clara smiled and responded, "It's nice to meet you." Ali also smiled and responded, "It's nice to meet you too." Trevor smiled as well and replied, "We're glad that you're alright, ma'am." With that, Clara got on her one horse that hadn't gone over the cliff and gathered her supplies that had not gone over in the ravine.

* * *

Awhile later, the foursome had finally arrived at Clara's house. Trevor took the supplies, putting them on the porch of Clara's cabin. Doc gestured to the items she had saved and asked, "May I help you inside with these?" She smiled sweetly and answered, "Oh no, that won't be necessary. You've done more than enough already." Doc insisted, "But it's really no trouble." Ali stated, "Doc, uh, Emmet. She's says its fine and we've really got to get going." Doc ignored her.

He told Clara, "Clara, I'll straighten everything out with Mr. Stantler from the buckboard rental...don't you worry about that. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened." She responded, dreamily, "Oh, well, that would be very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Brown...Emmet. You know, I'm almost glad that snake spooked those horses. Otherwise, we might never have met. I suppose it was destiny." Trevor tried next and called, "Uh, Doc. We do have to get going."

Doc finally snapped out of his love fog and responded, "Uh, right. Excuse us, Clara. We do have to get going. Clara asked, dreamily, "I will...see you again, won't I?" Doc responded, "Of course, you'll see lots of me, I'm sure, I have a shop in town. I'm a local scientist...uh...uh...blacksmith." Ali groaned silently as Clara asked, interested, "Science? What sort of science? Astronomy? Chemistry?" Doc admitted, "Actually, I'm a student of all sciences."

Trevor and Ali called in unison, "Uh, Doc. We got to get going." Doc finally decided to leave and he said to Clara, "Oh yes, well, excuse us Clara, we have to get...going. Toodle-oo." Clara waved goodbye dreamily. Trevor, Ali, and Doc rode away from the house as Ali blurted out, "What the hell are you doing, Doc? Clara was the person you were supposed to stay away from! I'm not against true love but I'm saying that you have just sunk yourself!"

Trevor added, "And why did you tell her that you're going to see her again?" Doc shot both of them a look and responded, "Look you two; I might see her again but only in passing." Trevor smirked and said, "Ah, come on, Doc? Didn't you see the way she was looking at you? And I thought I was a ladies' man." Ali muttered, "At least you don't get hit on by weird guys and assholes." Doc admitted, "Well, she did have quite a scare, right?

"After all, Miss Clayton almost ended up at the bottom of Clayton Ravine. Clayton Ravine…" That's when Ali realized something as did Trevor. Trevor yelled, freaking out, "Holy crap! Clayton Ravine was named after a teacher." Ali added, "They say she fell in there a hundred years ago!" Doc cried incredulously, "A hundred years ago! That's this year!" Trevor explained, "Every kid in school knows that story because we all have teachers we'd like to see fall into the ravine."

Ali nodded and added, "Even Strickland." Doc stopped his horse and responded, "Great Scott! Then she was supposed to go over in that wagon...and now, I may have seriously altered history." Trevor responded, "Well, what's the worst thing that can happen? So what they don't name the ravine after her." Ali added, "Let's just get the De Lorean ready and go home." Doc shook his head at this, disappointed in himself.

He responded, "I wish that I never invented that inferno time machine. It has caused nothing but disaster. Once we get home, I'm destroying it once and for all." Trevor sighed and said, "I guess it is for the best." Ali nodded and admitted, "I'm sure going to miss it, though." With that, they went back to the store.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 5!_

_Timmy: Thankfully, we done this before so we know what to do!_

_Doc: And Wednesday, in addition to Amie returning to college, we're going time traveling._

_Trixie: Which is also known as time diving._

_Clara: I do wonder when you'll go to then._

_Wanda: You can find out if you follow Amie on Twitter as AmieJKuhn._

_Marty: She not only promotes her stories on there but role plays and does real life things as well._

_Cosmo: *hugs Philip, not paying attention*_

_Annie: And Cosmo isn't paying attention._

_Poof: No surprise._

_Jules: Agreed._

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

September 5, 1885

2:45 p.m.

That very next day, Trevor talked into his walkie-talkie and called, "Doc, come in." Doc was about eighty feet away, working on the De Lorean. Doc responded, "Check, Trevor." Ali smiled and said, "Great, Doc! These things still work!" Doc was concerned that the walkie-talkie weren't working so he had asked Trevor and Ali to check them. Trevor and Ali then went over to a scale model of the railroad tracks and started, "Forgive the crudity of this model..."

Ali interrupted and responded, "We know, Doc. It's not built to scale." Trevor patted Doc on the back and said, "Don't worry, Doc. It's beautiful." Doc explained, "Alright. Tomorrow night, Sunday, we'll load the De Lorean on to the tracks here on the spur right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line 3 miles into Clayton...Shonash...ravine." Ali admitted, "It's going to be weird calling it Shonash ravine."

Doc nodded as he continued, "The train leaves the station at 8:00 Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switch track, and hijack..." Trevor shot him a look and Doc corrected, "Borrow the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to my calculations we'll hit 88 miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point we'll instantaneously arrive in 1985 and coast safely across the completed bridge."

Trevor pointed at a mini windmill and asked, "What does this mean?" Ali looked at it and then freaked. She blurted out, "Point of no return!" Doc explained, "That's our failsafe point. Up until that point we can stop the locomotive before it plunges over the ravine. But once we pass that windmill, it's the future or bust." Ali gulped at that and secretly, so did Trevor. Both of them then watched as Doc hooked up some stuff to do some experiment to see how it would go.

Doc caught the model De Lorean before it hit the ground. He smirked and said, "It couldn't be simpler." Just then, there was a knock on the door. A familiar female voice called out, "Hello, Emmet? Are you in?" Doc turned lovey-dovey and whispered, "It is Clara. Quick, hide the De Lorean!" Trevor quickly put the sheet over the De Lorean and Clara came in. Ali hid the model De Lorean behind her back and Clara stated, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Doc shook his head.

He responded, "Oh, no! Not at all! We were just doing some model railroading." She smiled and turned to Doc. She said, sweetly, "Emmet, when my bags were thrown from the wagon, my telescope was damaged. And...since you expressed an interest...in science, I thought you might be able to repair it for me. I would pay you, of course." Doc shook his head and responded, "Oh, no. I wouldn't think of charging for you this." He opened the case and took out the telescope.

He pulled it out then put it in front of his eye and closed the other. "I think the lens may be out of alignment, because if you move it this way, the image turns fuzzy, see? But, when you turn it the other way.." She suggested moving very close to him. Doc turned to her and responded, "Everything becomes clear." Trevor faked a cough before the two could kiss. Doc recovered and said, "I will have it ready for you and gave it to you tonight." Clara looked at him with a dreamily look in her eyes.

She stated, "But, the town festival is tonight and I don't want you working on my telescope during such an important event. You were planning on attending, weren't you?" Ali started to say, "Well, actually..." Doc interrupted her and said, lovely holding Clara's telescope, "The festival! Why, yes! We'll be there!" Clara smiled at him and responded, "Great! See you tonight then!" She turned to Trevor and Ali and said, "Mr. Eastwood, Miss Peters." Trevor nodded and said, politely, "Ma'am."

As she was turning to leave, she turned back around and added, "Thank you for taking care of my telescope." Doc smiled and responded, in a love fog, "You're quite welcome." With that, Clara left as Trevor shot Doc a look. He responded, "Nice telescope." Ali shook her head and said, "Forget it, Trevor. Doc is gone...in his own love fog." Trevor sighed when he realized that Ali was right. Doc had a huge crush on Clara...and vice versa.

* * *

Later on that evening; Doc, Trevor, and Ali arrived at the festival. Trevor took Ali's hand and she blushed. The three of them went over and saw the clock. The mayor said, loudly, "Ladies and gentlemen! As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County. May it stand for all time." With that, they got the clock ticking and the mayor added, "Let the festivities begin!" Doc smiled and said, "You know, it's kind of fitting that we were here to witness this."

Ali frowned and responded, "I wish that we had brought that camera, though." Trevor heard a flash being taken and smirked. Trevor said to her, "Ali, your wish is my command." She shot him a look and the three of them went over to where the man was taking pictures of people in front of the new clock. The man got the camera ready and asked, "Ready, lady and gentlemen?" Ali beamed and said, "You're the best."

Doc frowned and responded, "Too bad we won't be able to show it to anyone." Trevor smiled at him and shot back, "Smile Doc." At that moment, Ali kissed Trevor on the lips just as the flash went off. Trevor kissed her back and Doc came over and stated, "Okay, you two. The picture is done." Ali broke the kiss and blushed.

* * *

Everyone headed up to the dance floor that was set up. A band was playing some gig and everyone was dancing except for the three of them. Doc yelled, "Great music!" Trevor yelled, "Yeah it has a great beat." Ali added, yelling, "And you can dance to it." "Step right up, gentlemen, and test your mettle with the latest products from Colonel Samuel Colt's Patent firearms of Hartford, Connecticut. Take this model for example. The new, improved and refined Colt Peacemaker.

"Available to you tonight for the low, low price of $12," a guns salesman cried trying to sell his product. Trevor and Ali took a look and while they were distracted, Doc had found Clara. The guns salesman asked Trevor, "Young fellow, would you like to give it a try?" Trevor shook his head and answered, "No thanks." They turned back around and Ali started to say, "Hey, Doc…." That's when they noticed Doc dancing with Clara…and more importantly, he was good.

Both Trevor and Ali's mouths dropped open. They blurted out, in unison, "The Doc can dance?" The guns salesman got their attention and said, "Sonny boy. I just told you that even a baby can handle this weapon. Surely, you're not afraid of something that a baby can do." Trevor stated, "Hey, I'm not afraid of nothing." "Well, then, step right up like a man," The gun salesman said showing Trevor what he had to do. Trevor shot off a round and hit a pole. Ali shouted, "Watch it, will you?"

Trevor asked the salesman, "Can I try that again?" He nodded and Trevor put the gun in his other hand a shot at the targets perfectly and without missing one. The salesman was a bit taken back and Trevor gave the gun back. He asked, "Let me ask you this, son. Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Trevor answered, "Seven-eleven." With that, Trevor went over to Ali and playfully bowed to her. She giggled and asked, "Trevor, what was that all about? Were you trying to impress me?"

Trevor smirked and answered, coyly, "Maybe." She smiled and stated, "You don't have to impress me, Trevor. I love you just the way you are except when someone calls you chicken." Trevor rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, bad weakness huh?" She nodded and answered, "Duh. Anyways, I just don't want you to do anything you might regret. After all, I don't want you to get into an accident with a Royal Royce." As soon as she had said that, she froze.

Trevor turned to her and asked, "Ali, what the hell are you talking about?" Just before Ali could answer Trevor's question, they heard a voice saying, "Maybe I'll just take my eighty dollars out of her!" Both Trevor and Ali spun around and saw Doc being held by Regan's goons and Regan was dancing with Clara. Clara kicked him in the shins and Regan pushed her to the ground. Ali ran over to her side as Trevor grabbed an empty pie plate.

When Regan raised his gun, Trevor threw the plate at his hand, making him miss and it blew off Doc's hat. Regan turned and saw me. He said, angrily, "You!" Trevor shouted, "Hey, lighten up you jerk!" He turned to one of his goons and the goon shrugged. He turned back to me and responded, "Mighty strong words, runt. You strong enough to back them up with more than just a pie plate?" Trevor turned to Ali, who helped Clara up, and Doc went over to them both.

Trevor threatened, "Look, just leave my girl and friends alone." With that, Trevor turned around and walked away. Regan called me and asked, "What's the matter? Are you yellow?" Trevor froze again as his blood started to boil. Trevor turned around to Regan and asked, "What did you call me?" "Yellow," Regan answered, "You are a good for nothing yellow belly." Trevor's blood continued to boil as he looked at Ali, who was on the side with Doc and Clara.

That's when Trevor remembered what Ali was trying to tell him. Trevor thought, _'Don't do anything I'll regret. Just keep walking away, Quentin. It's just a name.'_ Trevor turned around and walked away, ignoring anything else Regan was saying. Ali smiling as she ran over to Trevor. Trevor slowed down as Ali caught up to him and caught her breath. She stated, "Trevor, are you alright? I thought you were toast there for a second." Trevor smiled at her in return.

He responded, "I'm not stupid enough to face that butthead." Ali smiled at him and then hugged Trevor feverishly. She responded, "Welcome back, Trevor." Trevor hugged her back and responded, "Glad to be back." That's when Trevor looked up as he saw Doc and Clara were coming over. Regan was gone. _'I sure hope he doesn't come back,'_ Trevor thought. Clara smiled at Trevor and said, "Thank you for your gallantry, Mr. Eastwood. If it wasn't for you, Emmet might've been shot."

_'Not for another two days,'_ Trevor miserably thought. Doc spoke up and responded, "I'm going to take Clara home. I'll see you two later." Wrapping his arm around Clara, the two of them left. Ali mumbled, "Clayton and Clara…." Trevor turned to her and asked, "What is it, Ali?" Her eyes opened wide and she responded, "Clayton was the middle name of Josh, our son from the future. And Clara was the middle name of Amie, our daughter from the future." Trevor froze at this.

He stammered, "W-wait a minute, Ali. Are you saying that our kids' middle names are named after Clara?" She nodded and added, "Trevor, if my hutch is right, Doc is going to end up with Clara and we're going to name our kids after them. We have to try and convince Doc to let her come with us or at least tell her the truth." Trevor muttered, "Great Scott." Ali nodded and responded, "I know, this is heavy."

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 6!_

_Timmy: And we do wanna wish everyone a Happy MLK day._

_Doc: I can't believe its the 21st of January already._

_Trixie: Believe it. We already 21 days into 2013!_

_Clara: And so far, this year is pretty good._

_Wanda: Well, you know the statement._

_Marty: True; so far, so good._

_Cosmo: *kisses Philip*_

_Annie: Ew, really Cosmo...?_

_Poof: Apparently...no amount of therapy will make this moment "okay"._

_Jules: I happen to agree._

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

September 5, 1885

11:45 p.m.

Meanwhile, Doc was with Clara and was using her repaired telescope to look at the stars. Doc was hanging onto every word she was saying. She explained, "That one's called Copernicus." She giggled and stated, "Listen to me, I feel like I'm teaching school!" Doc replied, lovely, "No, please. Continue your lesson. I never found lunar geography so fascinating." She blushed and explained, "Well, when I was ten, I was quartered and my father bought me this telescope.

"He showed me the stars. Do you ever think that we'll travel to the moon like we do on trains?" Doc smiled and responded, "Oh yes and we'll have rockets taking us to the moon…" She smiled and responded, "Emmet, you're quoting Jules Verne." Doc grinned even more now and asked, "You've read Jules Verne?" She smiled back and answered, "I adore Jules Verne. My favorite book was 20, 000 Leagues Under the Sea!"

Doc stated, "I know what you mean. When I first read that book when I was a little boy, I wanted to meet Captain Nemo!" She laughed and replied, "Emmet, you couldn't have read that book when you were a little boy. That book just came out ten years ago." Doc quickly recovered and responded, "What I meant was is that I felt like a little boy. You know, I've never met woman that loved Jules Verne before." She smiled and responded, "I never met a man quite like you before, either."

With that, their lips met and Doc was on cloud nine. Doc thought, in midst of his lip lock, _'So this is how Trevor feels about Ali. Wait, Trevor!_ _Great Scott! What made him not to face Regan after Regan called him yellow? Ali. She must've told him the truth. Thank you, Ali. You've just saved my best friend from a great disaster. Maybe the time machine did have some good qualities in it after all.'_

* * *

September 6, 1885

10:00 a.m.

The next morning, Doc was walking into town smelling the pin of iris Clara had given him last night. Doc looked up and saw that either Trevor or Ali was anywhere in sight. Seamus came over to me and said, "Ah, good morning, Mr. Brown!" Doc smiled back at Trevor's ancestor and responded, "Good morning, Seamus. How are you this beautiful morning?" Seamus examined Doc and stated, "Clint and Samantha were right. You are, as they say, head over heels in love, for Miss Clayton."

Doc smiled and replied, "They told you? Well, I guess I can't hide it anymore. It's true, Seamus. I'm in love." Seamus smiled as Doc asked, "Purchase, have you seen Clint and Samantha? I haven't seen them since last night." Seamus nodded and answered, "Last I saw them, they were riding together towards my best friend's place. Diane is going to get a big surprise when she meets them. They remind me so much of Trevor and Alison." Doc's heart skipped a beat as he was in shock.

Doc asked, being careful, "Trevor and Alison? Who are they?" Seamus explained, sadly, "Trevor was my brother. He died after he was called yellow and got a knife in his belly. He never considered the future, God rest his soul. As for Alison, she was Trevor's best friend and Diane's younger sister. She died after a poisonous snake bit her in her right leg. She died sixteen days after Trevor did, God rest her soul. She loved Trevor dearly and he felt the same."

Time around Doc seemed to have stopped. Doc thought, _'The connection between Trevor and Alison is an exact copy of Trevor and Ali. I know that in the Hell Valley universe, Ali's counterpart had died of poisoning. Now I'm sure of it! They're meant to be together!'_ Time around Doc seemed to have restarted and he replied, "I'm sure sorry to hear that, Seamus. You must have been really shaken about what almost happened last night."

Seamus nodded and responded, "Yes, for a split second there I thought for sure Clint would've accepted Regan's challenge. But he must've realized that as long as he has you and Samantha then why try to be a hero? I only wish Trevor realized that before it was too late." With that, Seamus walked away from Doc and he was still in a bit of shock as he decided to find Trevor and Ali. Doc got on his horse and rode off in the direction of the Thompson place.

* * *

September 6, 1885

12:45 p.m.

Meanwhile, Trevor and Ali decided to have a picnic lunch by the lake near the Thompson place. Trevor commented, "You know, I had no idea on how much Diane looked like your mom." Ali nodded in agreement as she smiled at some memories. She asked, "Do you remember when she did that braids in my hair that one year on your birthday? How old were we?" Trevor thought for a second and answered, "I think that was my eleventh birthday. You sure were cute with those braids in your hair!"

Ali blushed as she stated, "Well, you were awful cute in that suit at the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. I've got to admit. I never had seen you in a suit before." Trevor blushed and replied, "Well, I never saw you in a dress until that night so that makes us both even." Ali giggled and responded, "Touché, Trevor." The two of them laughed as Trevor slid over to Ali. He added, "Although, when you land on top of me in Biff's car, my heart jumped out of my chest having you that close to me."

Ali blushed as she replied, "I've got to admit. When I was on top of you like that, my heart jumped out of my chest, too. You were so close to me that I smelled your cologne." He blushed now and asked, "Exactly what shade of red am I? You sure know how to get me back perfectly, Ali." Ali smiled and joked, "It's a part of my job description." He smirked and also joked, "Well, you're fired." Ali mocked a fake hurt and started to say, joking around, "Why did you have to go a fire me…?"

Just then, Trevor kissed Ali, which made her stop babbling. When the two of them broke out their kiss, Ali was smirking. She responded, coyly, "I should babble more often." Trevor chuckled as he kissed Ali again, for a bit longer this time. When they broke out of it again, Ali decided to ask, "Did you notice that Diane seemed rather freaked out when she saw us?" Trevor nodded and answered, "Yeah, I noticed that too. It was weird."

Just then, a horse came up to them, scaring the shit out of them. The two of them saw that Doc was on the horse and Ali blurted out, "What the hell are you trying to do, Doc? Are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Doc got off his horse and responded, "I'm sorry, you two but this is more important." He then asked, "Did you two go and see Diane Thompson?" Trevor perked up and answered, "Yeah, we just left her place two hours ago. The one hour we were trying to wake her up.

"The next hour we were trying to talk to her. We finally gave up and came out here to have our picnic lunch." Ali looked up at Doc and asked, "Why, what's wrong?" Doc answered, frantic, "You won't believe what Seamus told me about Trevor and Alison!" Trevor and Ali exchanged confused looks and Doc explained, "Not you two! Trevor, Seamus' brother and Alison, Diane's younger sister. Trevor died after he was called yellow and got a knife in his belly.

"He never considered the future. As for Ali, she died after a poisonous snake bit her in her right leg. She loved Trevor dearly and he felt the same." Ali and Trevor's hearts stopped when they heard that. It sounded exactly like their friendship/romance. Ali muttered, "Aw, this is heavy." Trevor mumbled, "Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it." Doc nodded, hearing what Trevor and Ali said.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 7!_

_Timmy: What's going on guys?_

_Doc: Well, we're just enjoying the day off._

_Trixie: Totally! But soon Am is going back to college!_

_Clara: And into time!_

_Wanda: I know she's excited._

_Marty: As is Timmy._

_Cosmo: *kisses Philip again*_

_Annie: Would you stop that?!_

_Poof: *sweat drops*_

_Jules: Yeah, I happen to agree._

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

September 6, 1885

8:45 p.m.

That night; Trevor, Ali, and Doc were at the old silver mine getting the De Lorean ready for tomorrow. Doc went over to them and commented, "Trevor, Ali. I'm not going back with you two tomorrow. I've decided to stay here." Trevor and Ali both jumped up and blurted out in unison, "What?" Trevor pulled out the picture that they brought with them from 1955 and stated, "Doc, this is tombstone is in your future!" Ali added, "You're still in danger as long as you stay here!"

Doc sighed as he pointed out the oblivious, "Trevor, Ali there is no denying the oblivious. I'm in love with Clara." Ali slapped her head up against her forehead and stated, "Doc, that's great and everything but you don't belong here!" Trevor added, "None of us do!" Doc frowned as he was going over to the De Lorean. He explained, "The future isn't written. It can be changed; you know that! Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be.

"I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny .I have to live my life according to what I believe is right...in my heart." Trevor shook his head and responded, "We're not arguing that but you're a scientist!" Ali added, "So you tell us what's right..." She pointed towards her head and finished, "Up here." Doc sighed as he answered, "You two are right." With that, Doc pulled a switch and the De Lorean rolled onto the tracks smoothly.

Doc softly said, "I've to tell her goodbye at least." Trevor looked at him sincerely and stated, "C'mon...Doc...I mean, think about it...what are you going to say to her? I got to go back to the future? I mean, she's not going to understand that, Doc." Ali added, "How long we have been with you and we don't even understand it? Listen. Maybe we could...I don't know, maybe we could just take Clara with us." Doc's heart skipped a beat when he heard that offer.

Doc thought, _'Did Ali just offer me to bring Clara to the future? That could be disastrous!'_ Doc turned to them and explained, "To the future? You've reminded me, Trevor and Ali, I'm a scientist so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit therefore I must do no less. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1985 we'll destroy this infernal machine. Traveling through time has become much too painful."

Ali and Trevor's faces fell at that. Trevor whispered to Ali, "Do we have a plan b?" Ali whispered back, "We're way past b. We're more on d." A few minutes later, all three of them turned in. Trevor and Ali eventually fell asleep. Trevor was sleeping in an awkward position as Ali was sound asleep on her back. Doc had noticed that Trevor's left hand, without him knowing it, took Ali's right hand. Doc saw both of them smile at that and he couldn't help but wonder if they were still awake.

When Doc saw that they were both still sound asleep, Doc looked at the pin Clara gave him. That's when Doc decided to go to her house and tell her the news. Doc took his horse and rode off. Within a few minutes, Doc knocked on Clara's door and she emerged. She smiled at Doc and asked, "Why, Emmet. What are you doing here?" Doc swallowed hard and started to explain everything but she slapped him, not believing a word that Doc told her.

Doc's heart broke in two as he went to the bar. When Doc entered the bar, the bartender asked, "Emmet! What can I get you, the usual?" Doc shook his head, still out of it, "No, Chester. I'm going to need something stronger." He looked at Doc and asked, "Sarsaparilla?" Doc shook his head again and stated, "Whiskey, Chester." Chester eyed Doc worriedly and responded, "Whiskey...Emmett, are you sure? You know what happened to you on the fourth of July..."

Doc demanded, "Whiskey, Chester." Chester admitted pouring Doc a small glass, "Okay, I ain't your papa. I just don't want to see you...losing the whole thing." Doc stated, stopping Chester, "You can leave the bottle." "It's a woman, right? I knew it! I have seen that look on a man's face a thousand times, all across the country. Well I can tell you, friend. You'll get over her," a old man with a beard said kindly. Doc stared blankly ahead, out of it and brokenhearted.

"Oh-ho. Clara was one in a million. One in a billion. One in a googolplex. The woman of my dreams and I lost her for all time," Doc stated. "I can assure you, sir, there are other women. I have peddled this barbed wire all across the country, and it has taught me one thing for certain. It's that you never know what the future might bring," the bearded man continued. "Oh-ho...the future, I can tell you about the future," Doc cried ignoring everything the man said after the future.

* * *

September 7, 1885

7:45 a.m.

The very next morning, Trevor awoke and saw Ali next to him, still sound asleep. Trevor smiled but started to panic when Doc was nowhere in sight. Trevor let go of Ali's hand and brushed his lips up against hers. She woke and started to kiss him back. When Trevor was finally done kissing her, Ali woke up with a big smile on her face. She asked, "Trevor, I appreciate the wake-up call but the why the hell are you waking me up so damn early? Trevor pointed to the empty spot next to them.

Trevor stated, "Doc's gone." Ali jumped out of her skin and stammered, "W-where the hell did he go? W-wait, y-you don't think…" Trevor nodded and responded, "Let's go find him. Maybe he went back to the store for something." Ali nodded in agreement as they mounted on their horses and rode off for town. Trevor and Ali arrivec at the store as Trevor called, "Doc? Doc?" But, Doc was nowhere in sight. Ali taped on Trevor shoulder and Trevor turned to her.

She pointed to the bar, at a horse, and asked, "Isn't that Doc's horse?" Doc answered, "Yeah! He must be inside! Let's go get him!" With that, the two of them ran towards the bar. Trevor heard one of the old men asked, "How much has he had?" The bartender answered, "None. That's his first one and he hasn't touched it, yet. He just likes to hold it." With that, Trevor and Ali ran in as Ali asked in total disbelief, "Doc, what the hell are you doing here?"

Doc shook his head, his heart clearly broken, "I lost her, Ali. There's nothing left for me here." Trevor stated, "That's why you have to come back with us!" Doc looked at Trevor curiously and asked, "Where?" Trevor and Ali answered in unison, "Back to the future!" Doc nodded and remembered quickly. He said, turning to the old men, "Right! Excuse us, gentlemen but my friends and I have a train to catch!" One of the old men said raising his glass, "Here's to you, blacksmith."

The other added, "And here's the future." The last one added, "Amen." Doc responded, as he got his got his glass, "Amen." He put it to his lips as the bartender yelled, "Emmet, no!" It was too late though as Doc knelt over passing out. Trevor and Ali watched in horror as Doc went down. Trevor and Ali screamed in unison, "Doc!" Trevor and Ali knelt over him as Trevor asked the bartender, "How many did he have?" The bartender dryly answered, "Just the one."

Ali responded, "Just the one? Wow, Doc really can't hold his liquor." The bartender nodded and said, "I agree with you, little lady." Trevor ordered, "Get us some coffee, black." The bartender yelled, "Joey! Coffee!" Trevor poured it down Doc's throat but Doc had not waken up yet. Ali shook her head and stated, "Damn, he's not waking up. Next time Doc has a broken heart, we'll have to make sure that he stays away from bars."

The bartender said, "If you two want to sober him up in a hurry, you're going to have to use something stronger than coffee." I shot him a look and asked, "Oh, yeah? What do you suggest?" The bartender turned to his assistant and said, "Joey, let's make some wake-up juice." They started to make the wake-up juice and he added, "In about ten minutes, he's going to be as sober as a priest on Sunday." He laughed a little as Ali checked the clock. The clock read 7:50.

Ali blurted out, "Ten minutes?" Trevor added, "Why the hell do we have to cut things so damn close?" The bartender put a close pin on Doc's nose and a funnel in his mouth. "Oh, and stand back," the bartender instructed. All three of them did just that as Trevor poured a disgusting liquid through the funnel. And it went down into Doc's mouth and Doc got up quickly running out the door slamming into the water trough. The bartender and Trevor ran after him.

Doc was still in the water trough and Trevor shouted to Ali, "He's still out!" The bartender explained, "That was just a reflex action. Five more minutes and he'll be alert as anyone you know." As the two of them dragged Doc back into the bar, Trevor heard Ali muttered, "Perfect." A few minutes later, Trevor and Ali were taking turns to try and wake up Doc. Ali whispered, "He must've told Clara and she didn't believe him. Poor Doc..." Trevor frowned and whispered, "Maybe our hutch was wrong, Ali."

Just then, Seamus and Diane came in. The bartender perked up and said to them, "Seamus, Diane! I wasn't expecting you to come in so early!" Diane nodded and responded, "Yes but we just had a feeling to come." Seamus added, "Almost if our future's depended on it." They walked away as Trevor and Ali exchanged horrified looks. Just then, a scruffy voice called out, "Where is that no good cheating blacksmith?" Trevor's heart skipped a beat as Ali checked the picture.

She showed it to Trevor and Doc's name was still there. Trevor whispered, "Aw, Ali! What are we going to do?" Ali shook her head and responded, her voice near a whisper, "I don't know but we've got to try keep trying to wake up Doc!" That's when Trevor heard footsteps. Time around me stopped as Trevor turned to see Regan in the window. He yelled, "Blacksmith! Are you in there?" Ali rolled her eyes and responded, "Crap and us without an escape plan!"

Doc got up and he was holding his head. He mumbled, "I've got a giant headache." Trevor turned to the bartender and asked, "Is there a back door to this place?" He nodded and answered, "Yeah, it's in the back." Ali responded, "Great, thanks! Come on, Doc." With that, the two of us dragged Doc out of the bar. When they were outside, Doc mumbled, "It is times like these I really miss Tylenol."

Just then, a goon of Regan's saw them and shot at the three of them. Doc and Ali hid behind a water barrel while Trevor ran into the shop next door and into the stove. The stove door fell off, giving Trevor an idea. That's when Trevor heard the goon say to Doc and Ali, "Reach blacksmith and pretty lady!" Doc and Ali put their hands up in the air, surrendering themselves to the goon.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 8!_

_Timmy: Okay, after this story is done, we start my new story next month._

_Doc: We are predicting that one to be up by February 1st, time providing._

_Trixie: Angels and Love provides so insight to who the mysterious girl was towards the end 'The Chaos of Knowing: Volume 2'._

_Clara: Plus it provides more possibilities to what could happen with Timmy/Trixie's romance. _

_Wanda: And more, you just have to wait for it!_

_Marty: Well, let's see what Cosmo is up to..._

_Cosmo: *is dressed up as Batman*_

_Annie: Oh my gosh, you've GOT to be kidding me..._

_Poof: He's not..._

_Jules: Find out what happens in the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

September 7, 1885

8:02 a.m.

Both Doc and Ali were forced to where Regan was. Regan pointed a gun at Doc and slurred, "Time for you to meet your maker, blacksmith." Ali looked horrified, as she knew this was going to happen. She yelled, "No!" Regan ignored her and got his gun ready. Doc closed his eyes and braced for the worst. Just then, a male voice captured Doc's attention. The voice yelled, "I told you to leave my girl and my friends alone!" Doc opened his eyes and saw Trevor in the middle of the street.

Regan turned to him and stated, "This don't concern you, runt." Trevor responded, "When you threaten my friends and family, it concerns me. Now, let them go!" Regan replied, "No way. Draw!" Trevor shook his head and responded, "No! I thought we could settle this like men!" Regan smirked and stated, "You thought wrong, dude." At that moment, he shot Trevor. Time around Doc came to a screeching halt yet again as Ali was frozen like she was when the terrorists shot Doc back in 1985.

Tears came from her eyes as they did with Doc. Horrified, Doc pull away from the gang members holding him and stare. Doc thought, _'No. It can't be. It…it simply can't be. Trevor can't be dead. He can't be. Not after all this. Not after all we've been through together.'_ Doc turned to Ali, who was in a world of hell. She muttered, crying, "He…he…You can't be dead, Trevor, for the love of God don't be dead!" She added, the tears rolling down her face, "I…I love you."

That's when Doc's heart fell as he felt so responsible. Doc thought,_ 'God damn it, why did I ever have to invent that infernal time machine! I lost my best friend and my girlfriend all on the same day. Trevor could've run but he decided to save us. I should've returned to the campsite instead of going to the bar. Damn, why did I have to act so stupid? I feel like I was the one who shot him.'_ Buford's swaggering up to him, grinning and bowing at the crowd.

The rest of the townspeople follow him at a distance, eyes fixed on the body. Suddenly, Doc's rage-induced paralysis breaks as he wanted to run and get that son of a bitch, but his filthy gang grabbed Doc again before he could. Doc struggled a bit, but they're a lot stronger than him, even with his rejuvenation and eight months of blacksmith work. Doc's thoughts were faster than a freight train at the moment as he stared at Buford _"Mad Dog"_ Regan.

He thought, _'I can't get over how proud he is that he took some teenager's life. He's absolutely thrilled with himself. I wonder if the Butch of 1985-A felt like that when he shot George Quentin. Probably. If I could only to get to you, Mad Dog, I'd...'_ Just then, Doc and Ali noticed that something was wrong. Buford suddenly looks suspicious. He's cocking his gun again. But everyone all saw the bullet hit... Trevor got shot directly in the chest...

Trevor's foot abruptly comes up and kicks the gun right out of Buford's hand. Doc's heart leaped and Ali's does as well. Trevor was alive...but how... A moment later, the mystery is solved as Trevor reveals the stove door he hid under his tunic. Doc grinned as did Ali as they both knew Trevor was clever. Both Doc and Ali watched with a much lighter heart as Trevor soundly thrashes Buford, ending with Trevor punching him straight into a nearby wagon of manure.

Ali was grinning from ear-to-ear, glad to see that her boyfriend/best friend was alright. She shouted, "Nice left hook, Clint!" Moments later, the sheriff's deputy rides up, along with a few other officers. Doc heard one of the gang members holding him said, "You know what I think?" The others make noises indicating they don't. "I think Buford's going to jail." And just like that, they're off. Doc managed to trip the one closest to him, sending the goon sprawling.

The goon is back on his feet in a second as a satisfied grin crosses Doc's face. The officers take off after the gang as another officer hauls Buford Regan out of the manure. The deputy scowls at him. "Buford Regan, you're under arrest for robbing the Pine City Stage," he says, making sure to keep his shotgun on the desperado. "Do you have anything to say?" Buford opens his mouth and spits out a chunk of manure. Ali couldn't help but make a face. "I hate manure," Buford mutters.

Both Doc and Ali shoved their way through the crowd to Trevor's side. He's cooling his fists, but he spares us a quick smile as the three of them watched Buford get taken away. Ali feverishly hugged him. She whispered, "I thought I lost you, Trevor. God, I'm glad that you're alright." Trevor smiled as she pulled away from him and responded, "Geese, you really don't trust me, don't you?" Ali shot him a look and responded, "Not when you go up against Mad Dog Regan."

Doc smiled at the two and noticed something else. During the fight, Trevor punched Buford into a tombstone sitting in front of the cabinet maker's and undertaker's, breaking it in two. With the excitement's over, Doc realizes that it's the exact same tombstone that was in Ali's picture! "Look!" Doc said, pointing it out to the two of them. Ali whips out the picture as they watch the tombstone fade away into nothingness. "Yes," they say in unison.

Just then, their heads jerk back up as the three of them hear a train whistle in the distance. Trevor cried, "The train!" Ali asked, worried, "Can we make it?" Doc frowned, mentally following the line of tracks. Doc answered, "We'll have to cut them off at Coyote Pass." Ali smiled and stated, "Then, what the hell are waiting for? Let's catch that train!" With that; Doc, Trevor, and Ali mounted on their horses. As they rode off, Ali turned towards Trevor.

She asked, "How did you come up with the idea of the stove door as a bullet proof vest?" Trevor answered, "Simple! I got the idea from Doc when he got shot by the terrorists and the real Clint Eastwood in _'A Fist Full of Dollars'_ Biff in 1985-A!" Doc stated, "We always knew you were clever!" Doc then asked, "Are you two ready to borrow a train?" Ali answered, "Yeah, of course!" Trevor stated, "We're always ready to break the law!" Doc smiled even more now as they had caught up to the train.

* * *

September 7, 1885

8:05 a.m.

Doc got onto the caboose at a full gallop. He landed pretty smoothly. Doc helped Trevor onto the caboose next. Trevor turned and helped me aboard. Taking his hand into Ali's, she knew for sure that he was the one. The three of them climbed the cars and got to where they store the coal. Doc instructed, "Bandanna's on, you two." Trevor and Ali followed his instructions as they climbed into the engine and said in unison, "Freeze!" The conductor asked us, in shock, "What is this? A holdup?"

Doc answered, "It's a science experiment! Stop at the switch track up ahead!" The conductor followed his instructions and he stopped the switch track. Trevor got out and switched the tracks. Ali instructed them, "Uncouple the cars from the tender." They did as they were told and the time travelers rode out towards the old silver mine. Doc pulled on the rope, tooting the whistle. He smiled and told us, "I've always wanted to do that!" Trevor and Ali pulled on it too as they smiled.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the De Lorean. Trevor, Doc, and Ali got out of the train as Trevor and Ali saw some strange logs. Ali asked, "Doc, what are these?" Doc explained, "My own version of Presto Logs. Compressed wood with anthracite dust chemically treated to make the fire burn hotter and longer. I use them in my forge. These three will light the fire sequentially, make the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure and make the train go faster."

He added, "Quick, you two. Get in the De Lorean." Trevor and Ali did as he instructed and Doc got the train going. Doc called them through his walkie-talkie and asked, "Trevor, Ali is the time circuits on?" Ali flipped on the time circuits and said, "Check, Doc." Doc added, "Input the destination time on October 27, 1985 at 10:59 a.m." Trevor punched in the time into the keypad and reported, "Check, Doc and we're cruising at a steady 25 MPH." Doc responded, "I'm throwing in the Presto Logs."

With that, the two teens heard some weird noises. Doc added, "Trevor, Ali. The new gauge will show the boiler temperature. Inside the De Lorean. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration. Hopefully we'll get up to 88 MPH before the needle reached two thousand." Ali got curious and asked, "Why?" Trevor also asked, "What happens then?" Doc answered, bluntly, "The whole boiler explodes." Trevor mumbled, "Perfect."

Ali checked the speed and cried into the walkie-talkie, "Hey, Doc, we just hit 35!" Doc stated, "Okay, Trevor and Ali, I'm coming aboard!" Unknown to any of them, Clara had come back, learning that Doc was telling the truth and hitched a ride on the train. Trevor checked the gauge and yelled, "You better grab onto to something, Doc! The yellow log is about to blow!" At Trevor's words, the train seemed to pick up speed as did the De Lorean. Ali yelled, "We're at forty-five, Doc!"

Just then, the train's whistle went off. Trevor asked, curious, "Doc, what is it?" Doc turned around and answered, "It is Clara! She's on the train with us!" Ali whispered, "Clara, perfect. Maybe I was right after all..." Doc stated, "I'm going back for her!" Just then, Trevor noticed that they had past the windmill. Trevor yelled, "Doc, the windmill and we're going 50 MPH!" Ali added, "You'll never make it!" Doc responded, "Then, we'll have to take her back with us!"

Trevor and Ali opened the side door and watched Doc to get to Clara as they watched the speed gauge as well as the needle gauge. Trevor reported, "60!" Ali checked the speed gauge next and reported, "70!" Trevor checked the needle gauge and yelled, "Doc, the red needle is about to blow!" The train got faster, forcing everything faster and the boiler blew just like Doc predicted. Doc was hanging on for dear life and Clara was hung up on the rail by her dress.

Trevor and Ali both yelled, worried about their best friend/mentor, "Doc, hang on!" Trevor looked around for anything that could help and that's when the hover board caught his attention. Trevor grabbed it and yelled, "Doc, we're going to slip you the hover board!" Just before Trevor could shoot it at Doc; he yelled, "Trevor, Ali look out!" Trevor and Ali both perked up and saw a wooden fence. Both of them screamed and hid in the De Lorean as the De Lorean broke the wooden fence.

The speed gauge went up to 83. Trevor and Ali got back out as Trevor yelled, "Doc, catch!" Trevor let go of the hover board and Doc caught it. Trevor and Ali pumped their fist and yelled in unison, "Yes!" The speed gauge got up 85 as we saw Doc catch Clara and float away from them. Trevor and Ali closed the door of the De Lorean as Trevor got his hat on. Trevor and Ali heard those three loud sonic booms, bringing the two of them back to October 27, 1985 10:59 a.m.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 9!_

_Timmy: And the Buffalo Sabres won against the Toronto Maple Leafs today, 2-1._

_Doc: Great job, they are now 2-0-0 in stats._

_Trixie: Which is awesome!_

_Clara: I happen to agree._

_Wanda: Great job again, Sabres._

_Marty: Let's check on Cosmo._

_Cosmo: *is now Superman*_

_Annie: Oh you got to be kidding me..._

_Poof: He having an identity crisis._

_Jules: Apparently..._

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

October 27, 1985

10:59 a.m.

The De Lorean returned to the present as Trevor and Ali saw the gates were lowered. The two of them saw driver's getting out of the car's, not believing what they were seeing. Trevor and Ali smiled sheepishly as the De Lorean finally stopped. Just then, the two of them heard a train whistle. Trevor and Ali looked up and saw that the train coming. Trevor and Ali screamed in fear as they got away from the tracks as fast as they could.

The two of them watched the train demolish the De Lorean as it chugged along the tracks rather quickly. After the train was gone, Trevor and Ali went over to the wreckage and found the time circuits. Both of them watched very sadly as the time circuits died. Trevor sadly said, "Well, Doc. It's destroyed." Ali added, just as sadly, "Just the way he wanted it."

* * *

October 27, 1985

11:03 a.m.

A few minutes later, Trevor and Ali arrived back at Trevor's house. Trevor goes over to his truck and Butch came out. Butch yelled, "Hey, get away from there!" Trevor yelled back, "Watch it, Butch!" Butch was startled by this as he stated, "Trevor! I didn't mean to startle you! You look so different in those clothes!" Butch turned and saw Ali standing there and examined her clothes. He stated, "Oh, hey Ali! You two going as cowboy and a cowgirl?" At that moment, the door to the house opened.

Greg, Lacey, Jeremy, and Katie came out of the house. Jeremy stated, "Let's get going." Katie nagged, "Come on, we're going to lose our reservations." Greg turned to his wife and asked, "Lacey, have you seen my sunglasses?" Lacey started to answer, "They should be..." That's when she saw Trevor and Ali. She gushed, "Oh, Trevor and Ali! We thought you two went to the lake!" Katie studied their clothes and asked, raising an eyebrow, "You two wore that stuff to the lake?"

Jeremy joked, "What are you two trying to be, Clint Eastwood and Samantha Peters?" Greg pointed out, blinking a bit, "They do look just like them..." Trevor commented, "Thank God that you guys are all back to normal!" Everyone perked up at that as Ali quickly stated, "Uh, you see, we didn't go to the lake. We went to Doc's place because Trevor and I were having weird dreams lately. As for our clothes, these are our Halloween costumes that we just picked up. What do you think?"

Katie answered, "They sure do look authentic." Greg asked, "So, is everything alright?" Trevor took Ali's hand and answered, "Everything is perfect, dad. In fact, I want you to meet my new girlfriend." Ali laced their fingers together as they waited for Greg and Lacey's approval. Lacey gushed, "Oh, I knew that you two would end up together! You're such a cute couple!" Both Trevor and Ali blushed at that as Ali squeezed Trevor's hand gently.

Trevor smiled at Ali as Ali stated, "Aw, you're making us blush here." Greg smiled at this as well as he offered, "Would you two like to join us for brunch?" Trevor answered, shaking his head, "We love too, dad but Ali and I have other things we need to do. Come, Ali." Ali smiled and stated, "Right behind you, Trevor." With that, Trevor and Ali got into his truck, still holding each others hand.

* * *

After driving for awhile, Trevor and Ali made it to Hilldale. Trevor commented, "I still can't believe that we got away with that..." Ali nodded in agreement as she stated, "Yeah, but one of these days, we're going to get busted." Just then, another truck pulled up and the driver was revealed to be Philip. Philip stated, "Well, look at what we have here." He then asked, "How is it hanging Quentin and Thompson?" Trevor and Ali both rolled their eyes at this. Ali muttered, "Hey, Philip."

Philip smiled at examined Trevor's truck. He stated, "Nice set of wheels, Quentin. Let's see how she does next green light." Trevor shook his head and replied, "No thanks." Philip challenged, "What's the matter, chicken?" Ali's heart skipped a beat when she heard that word. She thought, _'Uh, oh. Let's just hope what happened in 1885 wasn't a fluke.' _Trevor stated, firm, "What are you deaf? I said, no. I'm not going to do something I regret. I'm not stupid enough to race a butthead like you!"

With that, Philip drove off in a huff and almost hit the Royals Royce. Ali turned to Trevor and kissed him on the cheek. Ali commented, "I'm glad that you listened to me." That's when she remembered something and took out a fax from the future. That's when she noticed that the note disappears. Ali gasped as she stated, "Trevor, it's been erased!" Trevor gave her a curious stare and asked, "What's been erased?" Ali looked at Trevor, knowing that she had to tell him.

She answered, "You see, in the future, you were pressured by Philip into an illegal dealing and got fired. And now that's it is erased..." Trevor started to say, "That means..." Trevor sighed sadly and stated, "If only we could ask Doc..." Ali replied, "Well, why don't we go to the train tracks and pick up the parts of the De Lorean before the cops show." Trevor nodded and responded, "Good idea, Ali."

* * *

A few minutes later, Trevor and Ali got back to the train tracks. Trevor asked, "There isn't much left, is there?" Ali shakes her head and answered, "Nope. I guess it's a good thing... I just hope Doc and Clara are alright." Trevor went through the wreck and found the picture of Doc that they brought from 1955. Trevor sighed sadly and stated, "I'm sure am going to miss him, Ali." Ali sighed sadly as well and responded, "Me too, Trevor." Just then, the alarms sound and the gates go down.

They turn to look down the tracks but see no train coming. Trevor and Ali asked, in unison, "What the hell?" At that moment, three sonic booms forced them back and a train appears. They both get up and see Doc behind the train's wheel. Trevor and Ali called out, surprised, "Doc?" Doc turned and saw them on the grass. Doc called out, "Trevor! Ali! It runs on steam!" Trevor and Ali got up and went over to the train as the doors opened. Clara came out just then.

Doc stated, "Meet the family. Clara, you two know." Clara called out, "Hello, Trevor and Ali!" Trevor and Ali waved and called out, "Ma'am!" Doc motioned to someone else in the train and said to Trevor and Ali, "And these are our boys." Doc put his hand on the shoulder of a boy about nine years old with short brown hair and brown eyes that had came over. Doc introduced, "Jules." That's when another boy about seven years old with short blonde hair and green eyes had came over.

Doc introduced, "And Verne." Doc turned to Jules and Verne and stated, "Boys, this is Trevor and Ali." Jules and Verne waved at Trevor and Ali. Trevor smiled wide and commented, "Doc, we thought we were never going to see you again!" Doc stated, "Well, you can't keep a good scientist down." That's when Einstein came over as Doc finished, "And I didn't want to leave Einstein and I didn't want you two to be worried about me." Ali replied, "That's a relief, Doc."

Clara turned to Doc and hand him a wrapped present. Doc commented, handing it to Trevor, "Oh and this is for you two." Trevor un-wrapped the present and sees that it is the picture of the three of them in front of the clock. Ali is kissing Trevor on the lips and Doc is smiling at them both. Trevor smiled at it and said, "It's great, Doc!" Trevor shook Doc's hand and added, "Thanks!" Ali brought out the fax and stated, "Oh, Doc! I brought this fax with me from the future and now it has been erased."

She started to ask, "Does that mean...?" Doc nodded and answered, "Yes, Ali. It means your future hasn't been written yet. So make it a good one, both of you." Trevor and Ali both wrapped their arms around each other. Trevor stated, "We will, Doc." Ali nodded in agreement as she stated, "You bet we will." Doc turned to the boys and instructed, "Let's get you two strapped in." Doc closes the doors of the train.

Trevor approached the train and asked, "Hey Doc, where are you going now?" Ali also asked, "Back to the future?" Doc shook his head and answered, "Nope, already been there." Trevor and Ali waved goodbye as the time train lifted off the train tracks, proving that it could fly. The train backed up and turned around, taking off and flies into time with the same three sonic booms and pair of flaming tire trails.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 10 and the end of this story!_

_Timmy: And tomorrow, Am is returning to college!_

_Doc: And in our next story, we will have the new and permanent cast of Kids Network Studios!_

_Trixie: And we will introduce them in the chapter commentary of Angels and Love!_

_Clara: This shall be interesting..._

_Wanda: Who will make the cut?_

_Marty: You shall find out soon!_

_Cosmo: *now Spiderman* Wee, I'm on the website!_

_Annie: ...bad joke Cosmo..._

_Poof: No kidding..._

_Jules: Wrap it up!_

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
